


Untitled smut

by superwholocked666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, First time Sam, M/M, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked666/pseuds/superwholocked666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out Sam likes him and he decides to drive Sam mad but ends up giving in. This is my first fic don't be too mean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled smut

Sam sat on his bed, researching on his laptop, skin glistening in the summer heat. He was doing his best to keep his eyes on his screen and not on Dean. Dean was standing in front of the air conditioning with no shirt and his jeans low on hips. Sam couldn't help his attraction towards his brother, he knew it was wrong but every time he saw his brother even from a young age, he just couldn't help the way he felt. Sam and Dean were currently 'lying low' after an incident with the police that could have them both in jail for life. So here they were, hanging around in cheap motels, keeping their heads low. Sam was trying to read an article on myths about vampires, however his eyes kept drifting towards his brother.  
Dean smirked to himself as he caught Sam looking at him for the hundredth time, a small blush forming on Sam's cheeks. Dean saw Sam checking him out all afternoon which is why he took off his shirt in the first place. He took the opportunity to flex his muscles whenever he could. He'd only recently discovered that Sam felt something for him and at first he was shocked and freaked out. But Dean started trying to tease Sam whenever he could and enjoyed watching his reactions. The way Sam would shiver when they touched or blush when he was caught looking at his older brother amused Dean. He'd realised with a shock that he actually enjoyed the attention and started returning the feelings towards Sam, of course, Sam had no idea.  
Dean yawned and stretched his arms above his head, flexing his muscles, before grabbing a cold beer from the fridge and standing at the foot of Sam's bed. Sam squirmed under Dean's gaze and re-read the same sentence for the fiftieth time.  
"It's hot isn't it?" Dean said in a low voice that made Sam's stomach curl.  
"Mmmm." He hummed in agreement, not trusting his voice to speak.  
Sam's eyes wandered upwards and landed of Dean perfectly chiselled chest. His cheeks flushed red as he quickly sat up, trying to hide his growing erection.  
"Got a new case yet?" Dean asked his little brother. Sam swallowed nervously and spoke.  
"N-no..." His voice cracked. He cleared his throat and spoke again. "No, we're going to stay quiet for a while remember?" He said, sighing with relief when his voice was steady.  
"Yeah, I know. But I'm itching for some action, ya' know? I want to be out there, running, hunting..." Dean said trailing off.  
Sam swallowed as he pictured Dean hunting... and working out... shirtless... No! Sam ignored the thoughts invading his mind and focused on his screen but soon gave up and closed his laptop, placing it on the bedside table. He closed his eyes and laid his head back against the wall as Dean sat on the edge of his bed, taking off his shoes, his thoughts wandering to Dean. He couldn't stop the flood of images of his brother coming into his brain. He thought of Dean naked, showering, doing all sorts of things...  
"Want some?" Dean asked.  
Sam's eyes snapped open and he inhaled sharply only to choke on his own saliva. He sat up and coughed, until he stopped his momentary choking at the thought of Dean offering him... well, what was Dean offering? Sam looked up and saw Dean's outstretched hand, holding a bottle of beer. Sam rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. He actually thought for a moment that Dean knew what was going through his mind.  
Sam grabbed the bottle and took a long drink, thinking about the fact that Dean had pressed his lips to the same glass. Sam handed him the bottle back, their fingers brushing together, causing Sam to blush and quickly look away.  
"Jesus... not obvious at all." Dean murmured, drinking from the bottle.  
"What?" Sam asked him. Dean let out a long sigh before pushing his brother down on the bed and straddling him.  
"What are you doing?" Sam asked, his heart-rate increasing tenfold.  
"You're so obvious Sammy, but I have to say, I like watching you squirm." Dean whispered, kissing Sam's jaw.  
"Wh-What are..." Sam broke off, moaning when Deans lips made contact with his neck, gently biting and sucking on the sensitive skin.  
"D-Dean..." Sam whimpered. Dean stopped and looked at Sam.  
"You're not as discreet as you think Sam. I see when you look at me, when you blush as we touch, when you squirm as you look at me shirtless..." He said, gently massaging Sam's chest with his hands, fingers brushing his nipples.  
"Fuck..." Sam whispered, groaning.  
Dean pulled Sam's shirt over his head.  
"But I must say, you're fucking hot." Dean smirked as Sam blushed.  
Dean pressed a trail of kisses down his little brothers torso and paused at his jeans. He got off his little brother and pulled off Sam's jeans before pushing him into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. The warm air twisting between them was being rapidly breathed in by Sam as his breathing hitched because Dean had started pressing gentle kisses outside his boxers. Dean watched as Sam's erect cock twitched under his breath. Sam let out a low growl of anticipation and Dean smirked before tugging on the waistband of his boxers, letting his erection free.  
"Mmmm, nice and hard for me Sammy." Dean teased, kissing around the base of his cock, never touching his erection.  
"Please.." Sam managed. Dean noted his voice was hoarse with arousal and smiled.  
Dean flicked his tongue across the tip of his cock and Sam threw his head back and gasped. Dean was liking the fact that he could make his little brother squirm like this and it was turning him on. He felt his eye-brows raise as he felt a familiar feeling grow in his own jeans. Dean gently kissed along his shaft, tracing his veins with his tongue.  
"Hnnggg... Ohhh ah!" Sam's words came out in strangled moans and Dean decided to stop teasing. His whole mouth enveloped Sam's cock which elicited the loudest, longest most lustful moan from Sam's lips. Dean's own cock hardened in response and he moaned himself, the tip of Sam's cock vibrating against Deans throat, driving him wild.  
"Fuck Dean." Sam moaned, gripping his older brothers head, pressing if further down his shaft until Deans lips connected with the base. Dean intentionally started humming, the vibrations leaving Sam a panting mess. Dean moved his mouth along his shaft a few times but could tell that Sam was very close to orgasm. He stopped and stood up.  
"Dean..." Sam whimpered, the lack of touch leaving him empty. Hearing Sam's voice so full of need made Dean more aroused than before and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning. Dean swiftly removed his Jeans and boxers and had Sam pinned beneath him in matter of seconds. Dean pressed a finger to Sam's lips and inserted it into his mouth, Sam quickly sucked on it, coating it in saliva. Sam watched as Deans hand disappeared from view, gasping as he felt it a moment later, teasing his entrance. Dean slowly pressed his finger into Sam's arse and pulled it out again. Sam's neglected cock twitched in response. Dean smirked before pressing in again and adding a second finger, gently thrusting in and out. Sam moaned quietly trying to hold off his orgasm. Deans fingers scissored inside him, making Sam beg for more.  
"Please Dean..." He panted. Dean was getting tired of waiting himself. He positioned himself over his little brother, lining himself up with Sam's entrance. Sam whimpered as he felt his brother's thick length press into his arse. Dean groaned as he slowly thrusted, increasing his pace when Sam arched his back in pleasure. The initial pain had subsided and Sam was enjoying the new sensations. Dean's own orgasm was building up fast as he watched his little brother squirming.  
"Mmmm, I bet you love doing this Sammy. I bet when you do this with other people you're thinking about me..." Dean groaned. Sam's whole body was flushed as his climax came closer.  
"No Dean... I've never done this b-bef..." Sam stopped and half screamed as Dean started hitting his prostate.  
"You're... a virgin?" Dean asked incredulously.  
"Yeah." Sam panted, his climax only a second away  
"DEAN!" Sam screamed as he came between them. The knowledge that Sam was virgin and hearing Sam scream his name sent his over the edge as he came deep inside his little brother. Dean collapsed next to his little brother, both of them panting, skin glistening in sweat, Sam's whole body flushed in pleasure.  
"Fuck." Sam whispered.  
They laid in silence while their heart rates settled and their breathing returned to normal before Sam spoke.  
"Is this gonna be one of those things where we never speak about it again and live the rest of our lives awkwardly?" Sam asked staring at the ceiling. Dean propped himself up on one elbow.  
"No, I intend for this to happen a lot more Sammy, you should hear what I have planned for tomorrow." Dean smirked.


End file.
